The beginning of an inter-species love affair
by SophieWayland
Summary: Dean and Castiel finally act on their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Dean stared at the clock on the nightstand of yet another hotel, in yet another sorry state of Texas. 3:08 am. Awesome. Rolling over, Dean could just make out Sam's empty bed, which meant his brother must be out...somewhere, probably banging Ruby, the hunter thought. Dean groaned, wondering how the hell his life had changed from suburbia to well...hell. It was the only word that came to mind when Dean considered his life, of the sadistic sons of bitches who had ruined his families lives, or what was left of his family, anyway.

Dean had the weight of the world on his shoulders, rather literally, in fact, as with the help of his brother, Sam, he had stopped the apocalypse...Dean couldnt remember how many times. And what thanks did he get? None. All he wanted was a break from the constant shit that was his life and...

"Hello Dean."

Dean shot straight up in bed, banging his head on the low hanging beam above him.

"Shit Cas! What the hell man! Havent we talked about you blipping in whenever you damn well feel like it?"

The angel frowned at Deans expression, after all, he did announce himself. Castiel would never get used to these strange human customs.

"Angels dont 'blip'Dean. I need your help."

The hunter rolled his eyes. Does he not realise how adorable he is when he does that, Castiel thought. _No_, the angel chastisied himself, _you must not think of Dean that way. _Only, he couldnt help it, Castiel had been suppressing these...feelings he had for Dean for quite some time now. He had never felt like this before. It didn't help that the object of his affections had only plaid boxers on, his lean chest bare for Castiel to see. The angel found himself staring at the hunters taut abs and tousled sleep hair, and couldnt help thinking of all the things he would like to do to his hunter.

"Uh, Cas, man?"Dean cleared his throat. "What is it that you wanted?"

For just one, blissful second, Castiel considered replying with the one word that would change everything. You. But then he remembered that Dean was unavoidably, inexplicably straight, a fact that the angel hated but couldnt change. No, he had to suppress the urge to tell the hunter exactly how he felt.

Castiel sighed. "I have found a case. I thought that perhaps you and Sam would be interested in my help to solve it."

A slight thrill ran through Dean. He hadn't spent time with who he thought of as his angel in a long time. He missed him. And not in the way that friends, or even brothers miss each other, no, what Dean felt for Cas was far beyond that. Not that he would ever tell Castiel that, of course. Hell, Cas probably didn't even realise it was possible for two men to be together, clueless idiot. For three years now Dean had liked...no, _loved,_ Castiel, and the infuriating angel had absolutely no idea.

Dean licked his dry lips and began to reply to Castiel. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a groan, which reverberated in the cheap motel room. Shocked, Dean realised that that totally erotic sound came from Castiel, who blushed when he realised that the hunter had heard his barely suppressed moan. But, God, when he saw Dean lick his lips so seductively, he just couldnt contain the way that made the him feel, deep down inside.

"Cas, are you okay?"

"No." Castiel replied. "No, Dean, I am not. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"The angel took a predatory step towards the bed in which Dean sat, his mouth open in surprise.

"Uh..." For fucks sake Dean, thought the hunter, at least say something resembling words.

" I am tired of pretending that you do not affect me, Dean."Castiel was slowly moving closer and closer towards a shell-shocked Dean. "I thought it was impossible for me to love anyone who was not one of my kind, but you, Dean Winchester, are driving me crazy."

Dean whimpered in desire when Castiel said his name. Shit, what was his angel doing? Surely he couldnt mean it...it must be a joke. Any second now Castiel would crack up and the tension would be evaporated. Only, Dean knew that Castiel didn't joke, he didn't think the angel knew the meaning of the word.

" Are you being serious?"Dean whispered, praying that he was, which was quite ironic actually, praying while a sexy angel was sauntering towards him.

Castiel now loomed over Dean, reaching down and trailing his fingers down Deans bare chest, eliciting a shudder from his hunter.

Then, the angel swooped down and captured Deans lips with his own, crashing their mouths together. Dean gasped into the angels open mouth, and Castiel _growled. _Shit, thought Dean, that was so fucking hot. Sliding his hands under Deans ass, he lifted the hunter out of bed and flush against his body. Dean responded by wrapping his legs around the angels hips, and sliding his hands into the silky locks at the nape of Castiels neck. As their mouths moved together, each man knew that this, right here, right now, was where they were always destined to be.

Castiel broke away from Deans succulent lips and moved his mouth down to nip at the hunters jaw, trailing kisses down to his neck. Dean moaned, he couldnt believe that he had just kissed his angel with such _heat._ It was better than he could have ever imagined.

Castiel continued nipping at Deans throat, as he mumbled against the hunters skin "That serious enough for you?"

Dean laughed, low, deep and sexy, making Castiel shudder.

"Hell yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Grinning a self satisfied smirk, Dean thought about the events that last night had brought him. _Finally, _finally his angel had kissed him. Touching his fingers to his lips, he could still feel the electricity, the undeniable tingle of Castiels lips still lingered on his own. He knew he probably looked like a dork, grinning like a horny teenager who had got some action, but he didn't care. He knew, he just knew, that this was not a one time thing. He had no regrets. He only hoped that Castiel kept his damn cool and didn't freak out, as he was prone to doing in strange situations. However, that undeniable innocence was what attracted Dean to Castiel, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to see how far that innocence went until it broke. Despite Castiels dominant role last night, he knew that his angel would always submit to him. Fuck, that awoke a few sexy scenarios in Deans mind of how he he would force Cas to submit...

"Dean?"

Shit. Trust Sammy to walk in the moment he got a hard on. Frankly, Dean couldnt believe he was so aroused by just the thought of Cas, on his knees in front of him...groaning his name...

"Dean, im talking to you!"

Shit. Shrugging off his mental fantasies, Dean turned to glare at his brother, situated in the doorway, the early morning breeze blowing his ridiculously long hair about. I mean, Christ, thought Dean, hes not even a fucking emo yet he looks like a reject from Metallica.

"Whats up Sammy? Finally getting a hair cut?"

Sam rolled his eyes. " Ha ha Dean, very funny. You really do crack me up."

"Thanks for the pep talk, bro. What do you want?" Dean replied.

Sam huffed. " I was just telling you that im going to be out all day. Im going to Minesota to see about a case." Then, pausing, he asked, "Can i take the Impala?"

"Hell no."

"Dean! You wont need it. Dont you have a case with Castiel? Hell, youve got your own angel expressway." Sam whined.

Oh yeah, Dean smirked at the thought of a whole day with his angel of the Lord. On second thoughts, maybe he should let Sam drive his baby, just for today.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever." Dean relented. "But if there is so much as a scratch on my baby when you get back, you'll wish you were back in hell Sammy."

Sam laughed. "I don't doubt it. Thanks Dean. Call if you need me."

With that, Sam was out the door. As soon as Dean heard him pull out of the parking lot, he felt a feather light caress on the back of his neck. Whirling around to face the possible attacker, Dean came face to face with a gorgeous pair of ice blue eyes, and a sardonic smirk on perfect lips.

"Cas, you scared-"

Dean was cut off by those lips ravishing his own. It was all tongues and teeth and _hell, _it was so freaking hot. He'd never had any experience kissing men before, and especially not angels, but he appreciated a good kisser when he felt one.

Castiel pulled away, his face flushed like a schoolboys. He licked his lips, tasting Dean there, an enticing mix of motor oil, beer and an undertone of spicy which was all Dean. He was intoxicating.

"Sorry," smirked Cas, "but ive been wanting, no, needing to do that all morning."

Dean let out a rather girly sigh, cursing himself when he realised that perhaps he wasn't the dominant one, after all.


	3. Authors Note

**Sorry guys but this isn't an update (**_**Loud booing)**_

**Yes, yes, I know, but I'm refraining from posting the next chapter until I have at least one other review. I like to know that my writing is being loved, so show me a little something something guys!**

**As a slight teaser, in my next chapter I'm planning on having a rather angst filled twist, i mean, come on, did you really expect the Arch-Angels to let Dean and Cas be happy?;)**

**So please, if you like my work, review! If you don't, then still review, I welcome constructive criticism.**

**SophieWayland, over and out**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapter three is finally up!**

**I am really enjoying playing with Dean and Castiel, they should definitely just hook up, already! I really hope it happens this series.**

**I really liked writing this chapter, even though it contains angst, its helping me develop my talents as a writer. Review if you want to **

**Team Destiel! And on to the story...**

They had been an official couple for but a few weeks when the Arch-angels decided to intervene. They had appeared before Castiel one late night when he was driving Deans beloved impala while his hunter slept in the passenger seat. The angel found it a great honour that he was permitted to drive Deans 'baby', as he so called it, although Castiel had no idea as to why he referred to it as an infant. He was told that it was a term of endearment, a term you called something when it was very special to you. Dean had smirked when he had called Castiel his baby and he saw the angel was visably irked by the fond nickname. But secretly, Cas was as happy as he ever remembered being, knowing that he was special to Dean, perhaps the handsome hunter even loved him more than his car.

With an uncharacteristic smirk, Castiel recalled one night, a few days ago, when Dean had called Castiel.

_**The angel had appeared immediately, worried that his hunter was in trouble. However, when he got to the hotel room which he knew Dean to be staying in, the room was empty. Castiel could just hear the cascade of water coming from the shower. Venturing into the bathroom, Castiel could just make out the muscular silhouette of the hunter, steam filling the small room. Grinning, Cas shed his ever present trenchcoat and then the rest of his clothes, and stepped into the shower behind Dean, wrapping his arms around the other mans torso. **_

_**Dean grinned. "Hi there, baby."**_

_**Castiel blushed. He couldnt get used to being Deans baby, it was his dream come true. "You called me. Are you hurt?"**_

_**Dean chuckled, sending shivers down Castiels spine, and he felt himself harden involuntarily. "Hurt?"murmured Dean. "Hardly. I just wanted to spend some time with you."**_

"_**Spend time with me...naked?" replied Castiel.**_

_**Turning, Dean shoved Cas against the shower door, pinning him there with his knee. "Yes, I love seeing you like this. So beautiful" growled Dean, rotating his hips against Castiels, causing delicious friction.**_

_**Castiel threw back his head with a moan. "I..uh.." gasped Castiel. "Oh Dean, yes!" **_

_**Dean captured the angels bottom lip between his own, swallowing his own groan in the Castiels mouth. Castiel hitched his legs around Deans slender waist, trying to press himself closer to Deans hardness, as Dean pressed him back against the shower door, without breaking the lock of their lips.**_

_**After that, all that could be heard were the groans and screams of the two lovers, and the soft pattering of the water cascading down on the two naked bodies.**_

Castiel was watching Deans face as he drove, noting how his lips pursed and his forehead puckered in sleep, and wanting to kiss the expression away.

" Daydreaming about your lover boy, Castiel?" came an all too familiar voice from the backseat.

Castiel didn't react. "What do you think Gabriel? I love him."

Castiel knew he loved Dean. It was just a matter of telling him so.

Castiels brother snickered. "Oh dear Cassy, you really have got it bad for this mortal, haven't you. Couldnt have set it up better myself" he added, reminding Castiel of that one night where Gabriel told Dean that Castiel loved him. He remembered being furious. Of course, it was true, but as far as Castiel knew back then, Dean didn't feel the same way.

The angel smiled as he remembered that now, he finally had his hunter, snoring lightly next to him.

"Oh for heavens sake, stop making goo goo eyes at him." Gabriel spoke up, rolling his eyes.

Castiel was quickly becoming irked by his brothers presence. "What do you want, Gabriel?"

Gabriel adopted a consoling expression, which Castiel knew was fake. "Well, brother, I'm here to pass on a message from the Arch-angels. They don't like you conferring with a mortal, as i am sure you are aware. So, they are here to offer a simple solution."

Castiel clenched his jaw. "And what is their ultimatum?"

Gabriel sighed in mock pity. "Leave Dean, or we kill him. It is your choice, brother."

And with that, Gabriel dissipated, leaving Castiel staring at his beautiful hunter that he loved so much, and wondering how on earth he was going to protect Dean without leaving him forever.


	5. Chapter 4- Goodbyes hurt the most

**Thank you, everyone, for the reviews and follows, it is greatly appreciated**

**As a side note, I would just like to clear something up. In no way am I writing just for the reviews, I am writing simply because I love writing, and I love Destiel. If in any way anyone was offended by me asking for another review before continuing this story, then I truly am sorry. I just wanted some tips on how the story should unfold, and how it was being received. Getting a review criticising my authors note really knocked me for a while, so I do apologise for any offense this caused anyone. **

**So, lets see what's in store for Dean and Castiel after the Arch-angels shocking ultimatum...**

When Dean woke, he first heard the rain pattering against the windows, then he heard the smooth purr of his baby, roaring down the highway, and then he heard the sobbing of an angel.

Spinning around so fast he got whiplash, Dean was faced with a sight which broke his heart. Castiel, _his_ Castiel, was crying, tears pooling in his blue eyes and running down his cheeks, as if escaping the prison of his irises. Dean had found himself locked up in those eyes one too many times, unable to look away or break the angels intense stare. To see them stricken and filled with tears make Deans own eyes begin to pool with salt water.

"Cas, pull over."

The car swerved and spluttered to a halt; the truck behind them honking angrily. But Dean didn't care; the only thing he cared about at this moment was Castiel.

As soon as the car stopped, Castiel was hunched over the steering wheel, shoulders shaking and loud sobs filling the car's interior. Gently pulling the angel into his arms, Dean rocked the other man, murmuring words of consolation and love in his ear. Castiel had buried his face in Dean's shirt, breathing in the scent that he would soon never smell again. Because he had made his decision. To protect Dean, he must leave him.

Once Castiels sobs had calmed down, Dean asked "Cas, baby, what's wrong? Please, tell me!"

Dean felt helpless, unable to help the man he loved, and at this moment in time, he had never felt so human.

Castiel hiccupped. "I love you", he breathed into the nape of the hunters neck.

Dean gasped. It was the first time Cas had ever said those words to him, and while he was filled with happiness, he also knew that something was very wrong, something that would rip him apart from the inside, an injury so great that it would challenge all other injuries Dean had ever sustained in his life, and emerge victorious.

"I love you too, Cas, so much. That's why you have to tell me what's wrong, its killing me." Dean whispered.

Castiel took a deep breath. He knew it would take all his strength to tell his beautiful hunter that he had to leave, that he could never return. He knew Dean would never understand, he would have no concern for his own safety, he would risk his life to stay with Castiel. He was so brave. But Castiel knew this would break him.

"Dean, I have to leave."

At first, Dean didn't comprehend. "Oh okay, you go and do your angel duties. Will I still see you tonight?"

_No, _thought Castiel, _you will never see me again, if I allow the Arch-angels to do this to us._ Was he brave enough to leave Dean? That was a question he was able to answer with ease, no, he was not. Would he leave Dean to protect him? This question was equally easy to answer, yes, without a second thought. The hunter meant the world to him, and he would always strive to protect him.

Castiel spoke. "No Dean, you will not."

Now Dean was becoming worried. "Uh...Cas? Why not?"

Castiel steeled himself to tell Dean the truth. "The Arch-angels have forbidden us to see each other. They do not like it, me fraternising with a human, they see you as unworthy of my love."

Dean laughed, harshly. "So? Fuck those sons of bitches! Who cares what they think?"

"I don't, Dean. But they have threatened to kill you if I do not leave you. I am to leave and never come back. I have to do it Dean, I have to protect you."

Dean's face changed. From anger, to understanding, to grief. "No Cas." Dean choked, "You...You have to stay with me, and we'll figure it out together, okay? Okay?"

Castiel shook his head sadly. "No Dean, I will not put you in danger. I love you too much to ever do that. This is it, Dean. This is goodbye."

Castiel could see that Dean was about to protest, and so he silenced him with his lips. The kiss was desperate, warm lips sliding over each other, tongues entwined. Both men knew that this was to be their last kiss, and so they each put their heart and soul into it, trying to tell the other man how much they loved them with a kiss alone.

When Castiel finally pulled away, he looked directly into Deans beautiful hazel eyes. "Dean, you are my only love, the only person who has ever broken through my walls and showed me that I am capable of emotion." Castiels eyes shone with tears. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

Then, with a flutter of wings, Castiel was gone. And all Dean could do was cry for his lost love, and pray that one day, he would come back to him.

**Oh no! How will they cope without each other? Will they ever be together again? Keep reading to find out;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you, everyone, for your reviews. Sorry for leaving you in suspense mwhaha, but here it is, Chapter 5:,)**

It had been a year since Dean had seen Castiel. A year of hoping that somehow, the Arch-angels would relent and allow Castiel to come back to him. A year of yearning for the man he loved, and missing Castiel more than he had ever missed anyone before. For the first few weeks, Dean had been a wreck, unable to communicate with Sam, or Bobby, or anyone for that matter. The only person Dean wanted to speak to was Castiel. Now, however, on the anniversary of a year without Cas, Dean didn't feel anything. He was numb. He hunted. He killed. He salted and burned. And he died inside every time he remembered his angel.

He was merely a shell of his old self, a robot Dean, one who went through life with no emotion, no feelings.

And now, on this night, he remembered the struggles of those first few weeks.

First came denial. Dean could not admit to himself or others that Castiel was really gone. Any second, Dean expected Castiel to appear wherever Dean was, that awkward smile on his beautiful face.

"Dean", Sam had said, pity clear in his voice. "You have to accept hes gone, and hes not going to come back."

Dean had shook his head. "No, Sam, he will come back, he always comes back."

Sam had just left him to his incessant hope.

Dean then began to blame himself. Wondering if it was his fault, if he had pushed Cas too far. He prayed to Cas every day, begging him to come back. Begging him to forgive him.

Dean had cried for days on end before the anger took over. He cursed Castiel, he cursed the Arch-angels and he cursed Sam. He hit things, he killed things and he ganked things. Dean couldnt accept that Cas was really gone.

Rebound was last on the list.

Once, he had been sitting in a bar, hooking up with guys with tousled black hair and piercing blue eyes. He didn't even realise he was choosing men who looked like Cas. When he removed Castiels lookalikes shirt, the man had a pair of large, swooping wings tattooed on his back. Dean had broken down. Cried. Screamed. Thrown things. Suffice to say, the man had left.

Dean was a wreck without Castiel. So he isolated himself from everyone and everything, shutting himself out from the world around him.

On the night of the anniversary, Dean had drunk himself into a stupor, hoping it would make the pain go away. Collapsing into bed that night, Castiels face had been the last thing on his mind.

Dean woke up to the pale, curved shoulder in which his face had been pressed. Tousled black hair peeked out from under the sheets. Dean sighed, hating himself for bringing yet another Castiel lookalike home with him. He really needed to stop doing that. Castiel was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Lying back down under the covers, Dean felt the mans arms tighten around him, bringing with it a spark of electricity Dean hadn't felt since...

Dean gasped. Rolling over, he violently shook the man awake. Bleary eyes blinked up at him, crusted with sleep, but there was no mistaking the bright blue eyes. The blue eyes that Dean had not seen for a year. The blue eyes that Dean fell in love with.

"Oh god" Dean whispered, unable to believe it. "Cas."

**Yes! Finally! After a year without Castiel, he has finally come back to Dean. However, why is he here? What about the Arch-angels? Has Castiels feelings changed? Keep reading;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, its been quite a while before I last updated, don't hate me too much!**

**Reviews are love**

The sound of running water came from the bathroom, in which Castiel was showering. Dean sat, knees tucked up as a ledge for his chin, directly outside the bathroom door, waiting eagerly for his angel to come out. He could simply not believe Cas was back, after all this time. He didn't know whether to be angry; all he knew was that his baby was back, and no words could ever express how happy that made him.

When Castiel had gently detangled himself from Dean, the hunter had made a low sound of disappointment in his throat; he did not want Castiel to leave, not again. Castiel had simply placed a kiss on the hunters forehead, and told him he was going to have a shower and he would be right back. If Dean hadn't been so groggy with sleep, he would have definitely refused, after all, when Cas wasn't in his direct line of sight, he could quite easily disappear again.

So here Dean was, sitting outside the door, tears in his eyes, needing Castiel more than he ever had before, despite him being not five feet away from him. It was as if Castiel knew, for at that moment, he emerged, shirtless and dripping water, emitting a cloud of steam from the now open bathroom door. Dean was immediately on his feet, wrapping his arms around Cas and crying salty tears into the soft curve of his neck.

Castiel understood. "Dean, baby, I'm here now, shhh."

Castiel consoled Dean, rubbing large, calloused hands soothingly down the hunters back. Tears pricked at his own eyes at finally being able to fold his Dean into his arms again after all this time.

Dean continued to cry, pitiful sobs which truly spoke of how much he hurt without Cas. Hoisting Deans legs up around his waist, Castiel walked Dean over to the couch, keeping his hands curled around the hunters thighs, holding him up. Settling himself down, he draped Dean over him so he was straddling his lap, the hunters arms still draped around the other mans neck.

Castiel just held Dean, pulling him closer to his body, placing a soft kiss behind the hunters ear.

"I am here, baby. I am never, ever leaving you again."

With that, Dean pulled back to look Castiel in the eyes. Those beautiful, blue eyes he had not seen in what felt like an entire lifetime. Castiel stared back, as if memorising all the lines and planes of Deans face, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I missed you so much..." Dean began. "I couldnt...I cant...explain..." Dean choked, his voice failing him.

"Shhh, I know, I too have felt lost without you, my beautiful. I had to come back to you."

Dean leaned fowards so that his bottom lip brushed Castiels. With a sigh of contentment, Cas parted his lips to capture Deans lip between his, beginning a slow, damp kiss which soon became raw and desperate. Deans tears rolled slowly down his cheeks, and Castiel kissed each one away, before going back to his mouth. They could have kissed for hours, and neither would know.

"How are you here?", Dean whispered against Castiels mouth.

"That doesn't matter, love, all that matters is that I am here."

And so Dean let it go, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him close, lips moving over his once again.

Castiel smiled into the kiss, the overwhelming happiness at seeing Dean, touching Dean, kissing Dean again almost allowing him to forget the raw mourning he felt for the loss of his angel grace.

Dean was worth it.

**How will Dean tell Cas that he fell for him? Will the angels accept the loss of Castiel from the garrison? Will they seek revenge? How will Dean react?**

**I plan to update again less than a week from now, hopefully!**


	8. Chapter 7-SMUT!

**Oh my gosh guys, I haven't written in over a week! It's no excuse really, but exams are really snowing me under. Thanks for sticking with me**

**WARNING- This chapter will contain kind of smut.**

Dean knew something was wrong with Cas. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just...did. It was like something was missing, something that had once been a big part of Cas. Dean couldnt put his finger on it. Shrugging on his favourite AC/DC shirt, he shook off the feeling that something was very _wrong, _and walked out into the cramped living space of the motel.

Dean had never liked cramped spaces. The air felt too thick, too dense. Which was funny, considering all the shit scary monsters he had faced in his time as a hunter, and he was scared of enclosed spaces? Ironic, really.

He ruffled Sams hair as he walked past, eyes intent on the pie he spied on the grimy counter. Pie made him so _happy._ What made him happier, however, was the fact that his boyfriend...wow, Dean loved being able to call him that, was standing over the counter, spooning pie into his mouth. Need he mention that he was shirtless? And although Dean would never admit it, he found Castiels back to be the sexiest part of him, after all, that was where his wings were.

"Mmm.." Dean whispered against Castiels ear, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "I cant decide which I want to eat more." He chuckled, feeling Cas shudder.

"Duuuude," Sam protested, fixing him with bitch face number 675...not that Dean was counting. Not at all. "Can you not?"

"Dont worry Sammy, I wont" Dean replied, seeing Sams shoulders visibly relax. "At least...not here." He added wickedly.

Sam made a disgusted face, dropping his fork onto his plate with a clatter.

"Thanks for that. Youve made me lose my appetite."

Dean laughed. "Shouldnt be eating my pie, then."

"You let Cas!" Sam protested.

"I'm fucking Cas, not you." Dean said, loving the way Castiels cheeks flushed pink, and he began squirming in embarrassment. Laughing, Dean pulled him closer. "Which reminds me...up for another round, babe?"

Castiel smirked and looked up into Deans eyes. "Dont you want your pie?"

"It can wait."

And with that, Dean dragged Castiel into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. Turning, he shoved Cas against the door, covering his mouth with his own in long, damp, open mouthed kisses that left Cas breathless. Castiel whined, fucking_ whined._ Christ, thought Dean, this man would be the death of him. Hitching Cas up with his legs around his waist, Dean thanked whatever the fuck made Cas buy black skinny jeans because fuck, were those good to grind on. Trailing his mouth down to Castiels throat, Dean sucked on the exposed skin, creating a dark purple mark that made Cas moan in ecstasy. Dean loved marking Castiel as his. He is _mine, _thought Dean, all fucking_ mine._

Castiel reached around with shaking fingers and bunched Deans shirt up around his shoulders, hands roaming around the hot, muscled skin of his back. Dean groaned. Fuck, he really liked backs. Biting on Castiels earlobe, he manoeuvred him to lie on the bed on top of him, giving Castiel free roam to do whatever he wanted with Dean.

Castiel trailed hot kisses down to the hunters chest, sucking on the sensitive spot behind Deans ear as he went. Flicking his tongue around Deans nipple, the hunters breath hitched.

"Fuck Cas, more", begged Dean.

Smirking, Castiel licked his way down Deans firm abs, before his nose hit the solid metal buckle of his belt. The sizeable bulge in Deans jeans was even more apparent here, and Castiel cupped the hunters erection, eliciting a gasp from Dean.

"What have we here?" Castiel grinned. "Oh Dean, all this for me?"

Dean bucked his hips up into Castiels hand, desperately seeking friction. "Fuck yes Cas, all yours baby...all yours."

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean fiercely, before beginning to unzip and unbutton Deans jeans, revealing that his naughty hunter wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Dean, you bad, bad hunter." Castiel murmered throatily, rubbing the underside of Deans thick cock with his thumb, coating the thick member with the pre come that had already begun to collect at the head. Dean threw back his head, an ungodly sound coming from his parted lips which tightened Castiels already tight jeans considerably.

Castiel kissed down Deans stomach, coming to rest at the patch of dark hair above Deans throbbing cock. Castiel, gently, ever the tease, licked around the head of Deans cock, watching Deans hands curl into fists on the bedcover. Then, in one swift movement, Castiel engulfed the entire member in the hot cavern of his mouth.

Deans eyes flew open, and he _screamed_ his pleasure. "Yes, FUCK, please Cas, you feel so good."

Castiel continued to suck Deans cock, flicking his tongue around the engorged veins, until he felt Dean hit the back of his throat.

Dean let out a series of loud gasps. "Cas, I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum..."

"Then cum." Castiel ordered.

With that, Dean released his entire load into Castiels greedy mouth, moaning and bucking up off the bed. Castiel swallowed one, two, three times, licking Deans softening cock in order to get every last drop of the hunters tasty fluids.

Grabbing a handful of his hair, Dean pulled Castiel up, kissing him earnestly, tasting himself on Castiels chapped lips. He could feel Castiels erection pressing into his thigh.

Sitting up, he manoeuvred to lie between Castiels thighs, looking up into Castiels aroused face.

"Come on baby, your turn."

**Ahhhh, there, finally, I wrote my first lemon. I hope it didn't stink too bad. Sorry to be a tease, Im sure Dean will take good care of Castiel;)**


	9. Discontinuing

**Hey guys,**

**So, I do apologise, but I don't think I'll be continuing this fic any longer. Mainly because I have no actual direction for this story, plus I much prefer writing unrelated oneshots.**

**So, I am considering doing a series on unrelated Destiel and Sabriel oneshots for different prompts. But to do this, I'll need some ideas for prompts! So, dear readers, I beg of you, please either PM me or review under this fic with ideas and prompts for a chapter of my oneshot series. I'd really love to get your input on this.**

**Thank you, and again, I really am terribly sorry for discontinuing this fic...but at least it didn't end on too much of a cliffhanger! XOXO**

**PS- I would like to specially mention ReginaJoyce, who seems to be this fics biggest fan, and extend a special apology to you for no longer adding to this fic. "Thanks, kiddo", as our very own Gabriel would say. XOXO**


End file.
